Petalos de Sakura
by FruitPiNee
Summary: Romano se encuentra con una japonesa que resulta ser la hermana menor de Kiku. Ella se siente sola porque cree que es una molestia para su hermano mayor, y le pide ayuda a Romano. éste se da cuenta de algo muy importante que forma parte de su vida. El tiempo hace que los dos se vayan enamorando y finalmente Romano intenta la imposible misión: Confesar su amor.
1. Encuentro

Etto...éste es el primer fanfic que subo, por eso quizás tenga errores u.u sorry

Emm, básicamente la historia es de Romano y Sakura Honda, de hetalia..

espero que les guste n.n

* * *

-Pero qué chica tan lnda eres! No quieres salir conmigo?

-No, ella saldrá conmigo, no es verdad?

Romano vio a lo lejos a unos tipos que acosaba a una chica.

-Respóndeme preciosa, dónde quieres ir en nuestra primera cita?

-Eh...yo...no estoy interesada en usted!

-Ehg?! Cómo has dicho? Acaso tu no me consideras lindo?!

Ese chico estaba por golpearla pero Romano se interpuso como todo caballero.

-D-detente maldito!- dijo temblando-Maldición! Acaso no eres m-macho como para respetar a las chicas?

-No te metas flacucho!

-No dañarás a ésta chica, maldito!

-Qué eres? Su novio? No me hagas reir!- Los malvados y sus secuaces comenzaron a reír como idiotas –Jajajajaja, bueno por hoy los dejo aquí, porque me das mucha risa, jajjajaja, pero la próxima me la quedo yo! Muajajjaja- y dicho ésto se alejó junto con una carcajada interminable.

Romano se encoje de hombros, pues quedó como un tonto, y se dio vuelta para preguntar por el estado de la chica. La chica era muy bajita, quizás unnos 30cm más baja que él y tenía una vestimenta "anormal", aunque le pareció haber visto esa ropa antes, en algún lugar. Pero desde sus ojos, salían unas gotas de lágrimas.

-P-pero qué te pasó?-preguntó el italiano nervioso-Te hicieron daño? Maldición, te hice daño? O... te averonzé? D:

-No, no es eso...

-Entonces, que?

-Es que... Muchas gracias!-con estas palabras la chica llora aún más.

-Pero que?! Maldición!- Romano se pone nervioso, pues la gente de la calle pasa y los mira como que él estuviera maltratando a la joven –N-no llores maldita! – Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empieza a secarle las lágrimas - Cálmate, ya estas a salvo, maldición...

Pasa un rato y la chica y Romano estaban sentados juntos en una cafetería.

-Y...no eres italiana, cierto?

-No, yo me llamo Honda Sakura, y vengo de Japón- hace una reverencia

-Honda... Eres algo de Kiku?

-Ah! Usted conoce a mi hermano?

-Es tu hermano? Nunca me había enterado que él tenía una hermana menor...

-Oh...este, es un placer!

-eh, yo soy Romano, encantado

* * *

Y hasta acá llegamos! Voy a subir el segundo capitulo en unos días! Hasta el momento!


	2. No Pierdas De Vista Mi Espalda

-Porqué estas aquí? Si tu hermano está en la reunión de los G8?

-En realidad, yo me escapé de casa

-Pero que?! Porqué?- se inquietó Romano

-Es que yo quiero estar con mi hermano mayor – decía la japonesa –Él siempre está ocupado, y me deja de lado...

-Si quieres te llevo hasta donde está Kiku...

-Enserio?! Harías eso por mi?

-Claro que si! Maldición, qué creiste? Que te hiba a dejar sola? Además tú nunca podrías llegar hasta allá sola, eres muy pequeña todavía

-Pequeña, yo? Tengo la misma edad que usted!

-Enserio?!- se sonroja el italiano –Bueno...que esperas! Vamonos ya, maldición!

Caminaban al mismo ritmo, pero nose hablaban mucho. Estaban en un aura algo incómodo.

Derrepente se dan cuenta de que están por cruzarse con una manada de gente que venía por una oferta de tomates, y a Romano, apesar de que esos tomates le parecen muy deliciosos, se preocupaba por Sakura, que con mucho asombro observaba a la multitud.

-No pierdas de vista mi espalda, ok?

Justo cuando cruzaban por la mitad, Sakura sintió un maullido, y como a ella le encantan los gatos, por reflejo miró hacia sus costados en busca del felino. No encontró nada, en cambio, perdió de vista a Romano.

Se puso muy nerviosa, y comenzó a buscar la espalda del italiano, pero habían tántas espaldas iguales que le causaban un gran enriedo en su cabeza.

-Me he perdido, devuelta- suspiraba, pues ya era la tercera vez en el día que se pedía –Romano-san debe odiarme...

De un momento a otro, sintió que algo o alguien le agarraba fuertemente de la mano. Al principio le dió escalofríos, aunque aquella mano estaba muy calentita. Temía que fueran esos chicos que la acosaban hace un momento.

-Te dije que no pierdas de vista mi espalda!- Era, para alivio de Sakura, Romano

-P-perdón es que...

-No importa, mientras estés bien. Esta vez iremos d-de la m-m-mano- decía bien rojo como los tomates en oferta

Así, el italiano y la japonesa salieron de la mano, como una perfecta pareja, sólo que Romano estaba muy nervioso.

Al llegar a su destino, se encuentran con el japonés, que estaba un poco estrezado por la revoloteada reunión.

-Onii-chan!- salta hacia su hermano


	3. Hermandad

-S-Sakura?!- Se asustó su hermano –Qué haces aquí?!

-Estás feliz? Vine a verte- Decía su hermana menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Romano-san me trajo hasta aquí.

-Oh, ah...- se volvía hacia Romano –Muchas gracias por traerla hasta aquí y lamento que lo halla molestado

-No te preocupes Japón, no me ha molestado en nada-le respondió al Italiano con una mezcla de timidez y seriedad.

Sakura, pensaba en pasar el día con su querido hermano mayor, a quien adoraba como a un dios y era su modelo a seguir, pero Japón hiba a salir a comer junto con los demás miembros del G8 a discutir sobre temas políticos, y como de costumbre, pensaba dejar a su hermana sola, aunque sus intenciones no eran dejarla en la soledad.

Romano observaba cómo Sakura era dejada a un lado, sentada en un banco.

-Estás triste porque tu hermano te deja sola?

-Sí, pero debo aceptarlo, pues soy una molestia hacia él, siempre quiere que yo me valla y trata de que otros países no sepan de mi existencia...-

Éstas palabras hicieron que Romano se diera cuenta de que él trataba a su hermano menor, Veneciano, de la misma forma que Kiku a su hermana. Veneciano siempre se la acercaba con algo para decirle o algo para darle, pero Romano lo rechazaba. En realidad sólo lo rechazaba por estar mucho tiempo con ese alemán que no le caía nada bien, pero Veneciano sólo quería el amor de su hermano mayor y Romano también amaba a su hermano.

-Creo que Kiku lo hace para protegerte...- dijo tímidamente

-Pero protegerme de qué? Creo que es mejor que ya me vaya llendo a casa- decía poniendose de pie, pero Romano la detuvo.

-Hablas encerio? Viniste hasta aquí, y casi te secuestran, sólo para estar junto a tu hermano! Estás en Italia, porqué no te quedas más tiempo y lugo te vas junto a Kiku?

-Romano-san...- decía con una sonrisa

-Y demientras, podríamos...i-ir a algún lado j-juntos- decía mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Estaré encantada! Bueno, si usted quiere...

-Claro que lo estaré! Vámonos!


	4. Sorpresa

Adelanto: Aparición de algunos personajes más! wii~~ *lanza papelitos por el aire*

* * *

Romano llevó a la japonesa a una tienda de ropa.

-Porqué entramos aquí?

-De esa forma vestida, atraerás mucho la atención de los demás- decía mirandola de pies a cabeza –Así que te compraré algo de ropa...

-N-no es necesario, yo pagaré!-insistía mientras sacaba su billetera

-Éste es mi país, yo lo pagaré, no te preocupes- decía sonriendo.

Romano le hiso probar distintos ropajes a la chica: Algunos vestidos, polleras, buzos, remeras, camisas, zapatos, abrigos, y más. Pero finalmente escogió algo que le había fascinado mucho, un vestido blanco con un cinto amarillo.

-Mararitas?- preguntaba al detener el paso de su cuchara que tenía como destino al interior de su boca

-Sí, suena cursi, pero tú eres como una margarita. Tu sonrisa refleja la luz del sol al igual que la flor...-decía mientras comía gelato.

-N-no, no es nada cursi- replicaba mientras se reía ligeramente la japonesa –Es muy tierno!

-No te rías! Maldita sea...

* * *

-S-sakura?!-gritó sorprendido Japón, mientras escupía su comida

-Sakura? Japón, quién es Sakura?- preguntaba el americano con su boca llena de hamburguesas

-Ve~~ me parece que Japón tiene novia-

-Novia?!- dijo sorprendido el inglés

-N-no es mi novia...Es mi hermana menor- les respondía mientras miraba a Ludwig que se le estaba derramando sangre de su nariz al contemplar a Sakura

-Japón! Nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana menor-aru!-protestaba el chino golpeando la mesa

-D-discúlpenme...

-Y qué hace esa florecilla sentada con Romano?-preguntaba el francés al contemplar la feliz pareja

-Con Nii-chan?!-


	5. Clases de Amor con Oyabun

P.A(palabras de autor):Este capítulo es más largo que los otros (lo considero como un verdadero capítulo, pues los demás son muy cortos)

Adelanto:Aparición de (como dice el título) España, Bélgica y Holanda (éste último no tiene dialogo, porque no sabía cómo escribir lo que él expresa)

* * *

Derrepente, todos los que integraban el G8 habían dejado de discutir sobre temas políticos, y espiaban a la feliz pareja.

-Es muy raro ver a Nii-chan hablando con una chica tan normalmente...

-Esos dos parecen que se llevan muy bien- decía el ruso con una amplia sonrisa

-Vaya Japón! Tu hermana si que es kawaii-aru!

-Aunque debo decir que, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Sakura tan feliz- decía su hermano, mientras le ofrecía al alemán una servilleta para parar su sangrado nasal.

* * *

-No sabes qué es un TOMATE?!-resaltó la voz de Romano

-Ah, he escuchado algo sobre ese vegetal que es considerado fruto, pero...nunca he probado un tomate...-decía la japonesa muy tímidamente

-No puedo creerlo! Vamos!- se paró el italiano

-A-a dónde?

-Te voy a llevar al mejor lugar en donde puedas probar los mejores tomates-le respondió sonriendo

En el camino Romano le hiba contando la "historia del tomate", desde de dónde se originó hasta en qué comidas sabe mejor. Mientras, la japonesa, hiba pensando que ella era una inadaptada social por no saber qué era un tomate y que era una molestia para Romano.

Llegaron a ver una enorme casa blanca, rodeado por pastizales bien cuidados. Romano tocó la puerta.

-Maldito, estás ahí?!

-Hola Romano! Cuánto tiempo!- sale España a abrazarlo

-S-sueltame maldito bastardo!-se quejaba el italiano dándole bofetadas

-Y quién es ella?-preguntaba el español dejando a un lado a Romano –Te pareces mucho a Kiku!- decía mirando a la japonesa muy de cerca

-Ah! Etto, un gusto conocerlo! Soy Honda Sakura, la hermana menor de Kiku- hace una reverencia

-Aléjate de ella!- lo empujaba Romano a España –Sólo vinimos a comer tomates...

-Tomates? Me lo ubieran dicho antes! Adelante, pasen- decía España tomando de la mano a Sakura

Ya en el interior, Sakura contemplaba los cuedros y armaduras decoradas al estilo medieval, y se dirigieron al fondo de la casa de Antonio, en donde había una salida hacia el patio trasero que era una gran plantación de tomates. España tomó una canasta y comenzó a seleccionar los tomates más grandes y rojos de su jardín, mientras la japonesa observaba a una fila de insectos que llevaban algo que creía que eran migas de pan.

Al lavar bien los tomates, Romano cortó en rodajas a la verdura y se las ofreció a Sakura. Ella agarró los pedazos con mucha facilidad con sus palilos, mientras Romano y Eapaña comían salvajemente con sus manos. Al dar el primer mordisco, los hermosos ojos de la japonesa se iluminaron por el esplendor del sabor de aquella cosa nueva.

-E-es muy rico!- decía mientras tomaba otro pedazo –Ojalá en casa hubieran plantaciones de tomates para poder comer cuando quiera y cuanto quiera.

-No te preocupes, cuando te vayamos a visitar no olvidaremos llevar tomates!- decía el español con ese aura de felicidad

-Los tomates me hacen acordarme a...-decía mientras trataba de acordarse –Romano-san! Cuando se pone colorado!-

-Qué?! Yo?- decía poniendose nuevamente como tomate, que porsupuesto, produjo una pequeña risa de parte de la japonesa y el español.

Derrepente alguien toca la puerta, eran Holanda y Bélgica.

-Hemano España! Vinimos a visitarte!-entraba la belga tirando de su hermano, que aparentemente sigue odiando a España

Depronto los ojos de Sakura se clavaron en el conejo que acompañaba a Holanda, y se lanzó sobre él.

-Es tan lindo y tan suave!- decía con ojos brillosos- Es tan kawaii~!

-Quién eres tú? Eres muy parecida a...-la belga estaba por decir "Japón" pero la interumpió Romano

-Ella es la hermana menor de Japón, Sakura. Te presento a Bélgica y Holanda- decía mientras miraba con celos a Holanda, quien en ese momento tienía la atención de Sakura.

Mientras Holanda y Sakura salieron a jugar con el conejo en el jardín, Romano los espiaba desde el interior de la casa.

-Romano, me parce que estás muy celoso-se le acercaba Bélgica

-N..Claro que no!-protestaba dándose la vuelta bruscamente

-Pero sí sientes algo por ella-decía el español con una amplia sonrisa, sin tener ninguna respuesta del italiano –Y cuándo te le vas a confesar?

-Qué?! En qué cosas piensas!- se quejaba Romano con la cara roja

-Y tú que piensas? Alejarte de ella sin confesarte con ella? Ya sabes, Japón la estuvo escondiendo por mucho tiempo, así que es posible que siga escondiendola en adelante, osea que no vas a poder verla jamás. Si no te le confienzas, te vas a arrepentir.-dijo el español, inusualmente serio.

Cuando ya los dos estaban por irse, Bélgica le susurró algo a Romano que la japonesa no logró escuchar.

-A nosotras, las chicas, nos gustan que nos digan que estamos lindas

Luego de despedirse, Holanda, Bélgica y España, pusieron el dedo arriba, como tratandole de decirle a Romano "Buena suerte con la chica".


	6. Pelea

Adelanto: pelea japonesa!

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Japón y su hermana estaban por volver a su país.

-Muchas gracias Romano-san, por cuidar de Sakura- daba una reverencia junto a su hermana

-Me divertí mucho, muchas gracias Romano-san- decía con una sonrisa

-Denada...oye, c-cuándo nos v-amos a volver a ver?

-No lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto!

Así se despidieron y partieron a su casa.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde aquel maravilloso día y Kiku notaba algo extraño en su hermana. Sí, su hermana extrañaba a Romano, y Romano la extrañaba a ella. A Kiku estaba feliz de que su hermana tenga su primer amigo y amor, pero al mismo tiempo le daba pena, pues él no pensaba en llevar a su hermana a ver a Romano. Tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo malo. Kiku es esa clase de hermano mayor que es super-protector.

-Onii-chan, cuándo volverás a lo de Romano-san?

-Yo...

-Onii-chan?-preguntaba con curiosidad

-No te podré llevar...-expulsó, como que si estuviera aguantando la respiración

-Porqué?

-No quisiera que te sucediera algo... y tampoco causarle problemas a Romano-san

-Pero...-balbuceaba la pequeña

-Además eres muy débil todavía, no tendras fuerzas suficientes para...

-Siempre así!-grita la japonesa-Porqué nunca puedo salir?

-Es porque tú eres débil!-se altera su hermano.

Pronto la casa de los japoneses se lenó de un fuerte griterío. Que suerte que Kiku mantenía a su hermana en una casa en lo alto de una montaña, porque cualquiera que pasara cerca, pensaría que en esa casa hay violencia doméstica.

Japón se largó de esa casa con un humor de perros, al igual que su hermana. Justo esa tarde tenía una reunión, así que salió muy apurado. Mientras, Sakura estaba muy enojada y lloraba por esa sensación de haber hecho algo mal pro que no reconocía.

* * *

Finalizada la reunión:

-Japón!- le llamó la atención el alemán

-Ah! Doitsu-san, como está?

-Bien, te ves un poco cansado, estás bien?-pregunta con tono de preocupación

-Yo estoy bien, gracias

-Japón está cansado porque la reunión fue muy aburrida, ve~-interrumpe el italiano

-Es aburrida porque no le pones atención, Italia!-lo castiga-Enserio, Japón, te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por su preocupación- respondía el japones con una sonrisa falsa

-Maldito! Te vine a buscar!-se oyó una voz a lo lejos

-Nii-chan!- Italia corrió al encuentro con su hermano

-Ahg! Maldición, no me abraces!- se alejaba con asco –Japon?

-R-omano-san...-reaccionó al ver que Romano se le acercaba

* * *

P.A(palabra de Autor):No tuve mucha inpuración para el dialogo de la pelea, disculpas u.u


	7. Dónde Estás?

-Eh...c-como está Sakura?-pregunta tímidamente

-Supongo que está bien...-suspira

-A qué te refieres con que "supones"?

-Es que...tuvimos una pequeña pelea-mira hacia otro lado

-Si gustas, te puedo ayudar. Yo también soy hermano mayor, quizá te ayude...

-No lo sé-suspira nuevamente- soy un mal hermano...

-Cuéntame-dice decidido

Los dos se sentaron tranquilamente en una plaza y Japón le contó el "secreto" de Sakura.

-Ella, desde antes, era una chica débil de salud y por eso no tenía muchos amigos. Sólo encontraba consuelo haciendo los quehaceres de la casa. Ella se aislaba del mundo y yo la apoyába, y ahora tiene curiosidad sobre otros países, pero yo la sigo aislando. Es que me preocupa su salud, me preocupa que la rechacen, me da miedo que se aleje más del mundo...

Romano trató de decir algun consejo, pero no le salió nada.

-Gracias por ayudarme a desahogarme, Romano-san- y dicho ésto Japón se fue a su casa.

* * *

Todavía no eran ni las tres de la tarde, hasta que una llamada perturbadora irrumpe la oficina de Alemania. Al recibir la noticia Alemania sale de su oficina muy apresurado, nisiquiera ató sos cordones, que normalmente los tiene muy bien atados. Así es, era un tema muy urgente como para estar atandose los cordones.

-Japón! Cómo es que ha sucedido?-preguntaba Estados Unidos

-N-no lo se...apenas volví a casa y había desaparecido-respondía el japones con dificultad acausa de sus nervios.

-Así que no tenemos ni idea de si la secuestraron o se escapó- decía el Inglés en forma pensativa

-Se pelearon, sierto-aru?

-S-sí...

Excacto, Sakura había desaparecido y ahora varios países (que vieron o saben reconocer a su hermana) la estaban buscando muy desordenadamente.

Mientras los más preocupados, Japón y Romano, estaban buscando juntos.

-N-no sabes a qué tipo de lugar le gusta ir a Sakura? O alguien sospechoso que pueda haberla secuestrado?

-Ella no ha salido mucho, dudo que pueda reconocer a alguien sospechoso, pero...Usted!

-M-me estás acusando de que yo halla secuestrado a la persona que am...es mi amiga?!

-No, no es eso, sino que ella pasó tiempo con usted, quizá sepa algún lugar estuvieron juntos.

Los dos se separaron: Japón fue a lo de España para preguntar por su hermana y Romano buscaba en lugares en donde habían pasado momentos juntos.

Mientras Japón recivía una respuesta negativa y preocupaciónes por parte de España; Romano corría por las calles mientras se preguntaba "Dónde estás?".


	8. Protector

Ya era tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer, todos seguían buscando a la japonesa.

Romano había llegado al lugar, en dende en un inicio, él y ella se habían visto por primera vez. Allí estaba, sola, triste. La gente que pasaba ignorándola hacía que ella se viera más pequeña. Romano corrió al encuentro, pero cuando llegó a los cinco metros aproximadamente, la chica se vió envolida entre personas desconosidas. Pero no eran tan desconosidas como pensaba, eran los tipos que habían acosado de ella en el primer encuentro.

-Oh! Miren con lo que nos encontramos!-le decía uno a sus camaradas

-Es la chica con la que...

-Basta!- se interpuso Romano –Alejensen de ella!

-Oh, miren, es el estúpido novio!-dijo con tono burlón

-san...-dijo Sakura,pero no se escuchó por las enormes carcajadas de los acosadores.

-Bueno, ya nos cansaste con tu presencia, así que mejor te vas o me quedo con tu novia-dijo uno de ellos volviendose serio

-Sobre mi cadáver!

Con estas últimas palabras de parte de Romano, los chicos comenzaron a dar puñetazos y patadas hacia Romano. Toda la gente que estaba por ahí, sólo miraban o evitaban mirarlos. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, y a su vez estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de Romano hacia ella. Los golpes se hicieron más brutales, el sentimiento de proteger a Sakura era imparable. La gente comenzó a precuparse, y algunos llamaron a la policía para que los detuvieran, pero algunas personas dudaban que la policía pudiera detener esta pelea.

Entre toda la multitud de gente se encontraba Italia Veneciano, que se había tomado un descanso con el permiso de Alemania. Italia no pudo creer lo que estaba mirando, pero como no tenía valor como para parar a aquelos hombres, sacó su celular y comenzó a llamar a sus amigos.

-Que?! Espera, ya voy para allí!- le respondió Estados Unidos

-Italia!Porqué no hiciste nada?!-le resongaba el alemán por el telefono

-Romano-san y Sakura?! Ya voy!-y así fue reciviendo más y más respuestas de sus aliados.

-Por favor! No lo hieran más!- estalló en lágrimas la japonesa, pero dicho ésto los tipos comenzaron a pegarle.

Antes de dar el primer golpe Romano lo detuvo, y le devolvió el golpe bastante fuertemente. Luego, con una serie de técnicas, los hombres tiraron a Romano al suelo y nuevamente comenzaron a golpearle. Pero ésta vez, Sakura se puso como "protector" para Romano, recibiendo ella los golpes.

Italia veía cómo los golpeaban sin piedad, mientras llamaba una ambulancia.


	9. Despierta, Por Favor y Perdón

Al llegar la policía, los bravucones huyeron a toda velocidad, y los policías corrieron tras ellos. Mientras Romano y Sakura se retorcían, Italia se acercó a ellos, seguidamente (viniendo a toda velocidad) del japonés y otros.

Los dos fueron llevados en estado de emergencia hasta el hospital más cercano. Sakura, no estaba tan herida, así que los médicos se concentraron en Romano.

Al finalizar los vendajes, permitieron pasar a sus amigos que esperaban con ansias el diagnóstico de Romano.

-Sólo necesita descanzar, hasta que sus heridas sanen-dijo el doctor.

Todos estaban tensos, pues Romano no se despertaba, había un silencio en la sala de espera, mientras el sonido del electro cardiograma retumbaba. Cada uno se turnaba para ir a ver al italiano inconciente, pero algunos decían "no quiero ver a Romano en ese estado" y no pasaban.

Esa noche Sakura se había quedado dormida en junto a la camilla en la que yacía su amigo, aún con ojos llorosos. Su hermano se acercó y le dejó una sábana sobre sus hombros y susurró: "Romano-san, recupérese pronto, que Sakura lo está esperando" y dicho ésto se retiró en silencio, al igual que cuando entró.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó por unas voces. Al recobrar la conciencia notó que la voz se quejaba. Abrió los ojos suavemente y se dió cuenta de que era la voz de Romano.

-Romano-san!- pegó un salto.

-Eres muy pesada Sakura!- se quejó, pues Sakura se había recostado sobre sus heridas.

ón...- dijo mientras se ahogaba en lágrimas

-Q-que?! Estás bien? Te duele algún lugar? Maldición...-se ponía nervioso, pero enseguida Sakura saltó sobre él y lo abrazó –S-sakura?!

-Perdón, Romano-san, Perdón!- lo apretaba más fuertemente- Nunca volveré a hacer eso, nunca volveré a meterlo en problemas! Perdón!

-Sakura...No es tu culpa-dijo mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas y enseguida se las secaba, para que Sakura no las notara -Pero...Me estás apretando demasiado y me duele, puedes soltarme?-sonreía

Inmediatamente ella lo soltó y los dos se hecharon a reír, aún con sus lágrimas en sus caras. Mientras los demás reían suavemente al ver la linda pareja reirse al otro lado de la puerta.

-Qué suerte que Nii-chan despertó

-Japón, qué vas a hacer con ella de ahora en adelante?- preguntaba el alemán al recibir un abrazo de felicidad de parte de Italia.

-No lo sé Doitsu-san, pero creo que voy a dejar que ella decida-respondía con la mirada fija en su hermana y con una sonrisa leve.

* * *

P.A: Quizá vaya muy rápido, qué dicen ustedes?


	10. Aquella Vieja Montaña

Kiku y su hermana volvieron a sus casas, sin decirse ni una palabra en el camino, Kiku quería decirle algo, pero luego de aquella disputa que tuvieron, no sabía cómo decírselo.

A la semana siguiente, Japón estaba tan ocupado que no tuvo tiempo para ir a la casa de su hermana a hablar de lo pasado.

Finalmente tuvo una llamada, que pensó que podría ser tema de charla con su hermana.

-S-sakura! Mañana tengo una reunión, quieres venir?-dijo con una sonrisa media falsa.

-No, Onii-chan, no quiero causar más problemas-le respondió co una sonrisa que reflejaba dolor.

Japón estuvo pensando en su hermana toda la reunión, incluso cuando el americano, el inglés y el francés se peleaban. Alemania notó la vista perdida de Kiku, pero como Italia lo distraía, no pudo concentrarse en él.

Kiku sentía lástima por su hermana, pero despues de un tiempo, todo volvió a ser normal. Sakura obedecía todo lo que su hermano le decía, no volvió a salir de la casa y volvió a sonreír. Pero Kiku notaba algo vacío en ella, algo que no era lo mismo. Claro, Sakura extrañaba a Romano, pero como no quería causar problemas, no dice nada.

-Japón! Sabías que...-Kiku había recibido una llamada de su aliado italiano, que lo puso muy feliz.

-Grandioso! Entonces nos vemos mañana- y con éstas palabras de parte de Japón, la llamada se cortó.

En la cena Japón le habló a su hermana.

-Sakura, te parece si mañana damos un paseo?

-Porqué? Acaso no tienes ninguna reunión?

-No, además, hace tiempo que no paseamos juntos, que tal si vamos a aquella vieja montaña, que de niños subíamos con carreras?

-Si no tienes problemas con eso- dijo emocionada por la idea.

Así, los hermanos japoneses salieron al pie de la montaña y jugaron una carera.

-Supongo que ya estoy viejo...-murmuró con tono melancólico

-Vámos onii-chan! Tú puedes!- Le gritaba su hermana mirando hacia atrás

-No puedo más, Sakura!...-decía jadeando.

Su hermana volvió marcha atrás y ayudó a su hermano a cruzar la subida. Al notar que Sakura sonreía, Kiku le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Es que me hiso acordarme de aquela época en la cual tú eras rápido subiendo esta montaña y terminabas ayudándome a subirla

Depronto Kiku da un salto sorpresivo.

-Me olvidé de traer la comida! La había dejado en la nevera para comer arriba, ya vuelvo...

-Onii-chan, no hay problema, yo la voy a buscar

-No, tú sube primero y espérame que voy volando- y así Kiku bajó.

Sakura, después de perder de vista a su hrmano, subió lo que quedaba de la montaña. Allí se encontró con un enorme árbol de flor de cerezos que de él colgaba una amaca.

Empezó a amacarse y recordó cuando era una niña, algo que le hiso sonreír nuevamente. La suave brisa primaveral hiso que se quedara dormida en la amaca, mientras pensaba en dónde podría estar su hermano.

-Ésta colina es muy alta, maldición- decía una voz jadeante.

Sakura no se despertó, pues apenas lo había notado.

* * *

P.A: acuerdense que Sakura y Kiku vivían en diferentes casitas


	11. Momento Eterno

Adelanto: es el último capítulo

* * *

Se sintió un intenso silencio, sólo se oía la brisa que chocaba con el árbol, haciendo que de éste calleran algunos pétalos. Derrepente Sakura sintió como que alguien respiraba encinma suyo, luego algo muy suave tocó sus labios. Qué era?. Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente,en ese instante una brisa más fuerte que las demás, sobrevoló por su cabeza, y vió frente a ella a Romano con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan pegado a ella que Sakura se puso muy nerviosa y trató de moverse, pero no pudo; sentía los labios pegados.

Sintiendo que Sakura quería moverse, Romano abrió los ojos. Los dos estaban pegados por sus labios, con las caras todas rojas.

-E-estabas despierta?!-dijo alejandose con un salto –M-me huieras dicho, maldición!

Sakura seguía asombrada y se tocaba sus labios.

-Acaso no te gustó?! Pues, me da igual, pues fue sin querer...-seguía hablando con la cara roja.

Ella se paró con la mirada perdida, desde el punto de vista de Romano, parecía algo shockeada, pero ella corrió hacia él, dejando caer algunas lágrimas, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-S-Sakura?!-se asustó por el movimiento repentino de la japonesa.

-Romano-san! Quería verlo, hace tiempo, como cuando nos encontamos por primera vez...

-T-_Ti amo_...-le devolvió el abrazo

Desde una distancia repestadora, los países del eje observaban a la hermosa pareja.

-Ve~ Me alegra ver a Nii-chan feliz

-Tienes razón, Italia, ver a los dos juntos felices devuelta, es lindo-decía Alemania tocando suavemente la cabeza de Italia –J-Japón qué haces?

El japonés sacaba fotos como un paparazzi, pues ver a su hermana tan feliz los ponía alegre, por eso tenía la necesidad de grabar éste momento, fotográficamente.

-Quisiera que éste momento sea eterno para Sakura...

* * *

P.A:Espero que les hallan gustado mi primer historia :D Nos vemos pronto en otro fanfic -w-


End file.
